O Baile de Formatura
by Juh Black
Summary: Some um baile de formatura, dois "ex-amigos" apaixonados, e muito... mas muito firewhisky. SS/LE. Oneshot


**Nenhum dos personagens me pertence, e não tenho fins lucrativos nesta fic.**

**Espero que gostem da fic.**

**;***

* * *

**Baile de Formatura**

Finalmente havia acabado!

Sentiria falta de Hogwarts, mas se sentiu animado em não ter que se preocupar com provas tão cedo.

Todos estavam no salão principal em uma animada festa de formatura.

-E aí _ranhoso_, se divertindo muito? – Perguntou Sirius, irônico, ao passar e ver Severus Snape sozinho em uma mesa com uma garrafa de firewhisky - Nem seus amigos sonserinos agüentaram ficar junto de você é?

- Não enche! – Respondeu sem dar muita atenção. A verdade era que ele optou por ficar sozinho naquele dia. Antes planejara esse dia de outra forma, com a garota que tanto desejava. Mas como tudo deu errado, preferiu ficar sozinho.

- Divirta-se ranhoso! Eu vou voltar lá para meus amigos – E apontou para um grupo que dançava animado mais à frente. Entre os marotos destacava-se uma figura ruiva, linda em seu vestido o ódio aflorando em seu ser. Sabia que Black tinha feito de propósito, que tinha mostrado Lily se divertindo com os marotos só para provocá-lo.

- Então vá Black, aproveite a noite com seu _belo_ grupo de amigos. Que eu prefiro seguir o ditado que diz: Antes só do que mal acompanhado. – Respondeu com um sorriso irônico e debochado.

- Ora seu... O que você quis dizer com isso?

- Nada Black... Só que você tem um grupo de amigos um tanto quanto... excêntrico? – Snape deu uma risadinha baixa - Vejamos... um lobisomem metido a inteligente, um covarde que tem medo até da sombra – Ele enumerava com os dedos - um jogador de quadribol medíocre, e uma... uma... –Ele não conseguiria dizer a palavra que pensara, mesmo tendo bebido alguns copos de whisky de fogo. Nunca mais tinha se referido a ninguém como "sangue ruim" principalmente a ruiva em questão. Mas nem precisou completar a frase, Sirius, não se agüentando mais das ofensas que Severus tinha feito aos seus amigos, e por perceber o garoto estava prestes a falar, havia partido pra cima dele e deu-lhe um soco.

Remus que já estava próximo por ter percebido a confusão que se formara afastou os dois.

- Por que será que não me surpreendo com sua atitude, Black? – Snape falou limpando o pouco de sangue que tinha na boca – Não tem cérebro para argumentar, então por que não partir para ignorância? – Falou debochado.

- Ora seu...Me larga Aluado! Ele vai ver...

- Almofadinhas é nossa formatura... – Disse interrompendo o amigo - Vamos aproveitar. Não queremos estragá-la com o Ranhoso não é mesmo? Ele não merece.

Relutante, Sirius acabou concordando e os dois se afastaram.

Snape os olhou com desprezo e tornou a encher seu copo, virando o conteúdo de uma só vez.

Percebeu que Lily olhava para ele preocupada, isso o animou um pouco, pelo menos ela não o odiava tanto a ponto de não se importar dele ter levado um soco. Sabia que a ruiva não aprovava esse tipo de atitude, porém ela permaneceu com o grupo, o que fez ele voltar ao seu ânimo de antes e encher mais um copo.

***

O salão já estava praticamente vazio e Severus completamente bêbado.

Olhou ao redor a procura da ruiva que observou de longe a festa inteira, mas não a encontrou, em vez disso viu Sirius saindo com uma garota qualquer e Remus e Peter carregando um James que havia bebido demais escada acima.

- Acho que você também deveria ir pro dormitório Snape – Ouviu a voz de Lily e percebeu que esta se encontrava na sua frente – Você claramente não esta bem também não é mesmo?

- Pelo menos estou melhor que seu amado Potter

- Deixe-o fora disso.

- Olha só... – Snape exibia um sorriso rancoroso – Agora você o defende não é mesmo? Pelo jeito mudou de opinião sobre o Potter não é?

- Não é isso Severus... mas você sempre teve essa raiva sem motivo...

- Não... é... sem... motivo – Falou com uma voz embargada – Ele... ele gosta de você Lily e você sabe muito bem disso! Mas parece que o Potter conseguiu o que queria não é mesmo? Por que quando vocês dois estavam dançando não me parecia que você o achava arrogante, prepotente, idiota e todas aquelas coisas que você me falava. – O tom dele saia amargurado

- Severus eu não devo explicações a você... mas... me parece que ele realmente mudou.

- Que tocante – Disse irônico.

- Não sei por que ainda converso com você Severus! Por que me preocupo ou qualquer coisa...

- Por que Lily? Por que você sabe que eu tenho um carinho muito grande por você, por que você também tem esse carinho por mim! Nós fomos amigos desde os nove anos, acho que não é tão fácil esquecer uma coisa dessas, e... bom acho que não era só amizade que a gente sentia um pelo outro. Pelo menos por minha parte não era!

- Sev... você não sabe o que ta dizendo. Você ta bêbado.

- Eu sei completamente o que estou dizendo e o que estou prestes a fazer.. agora acabou Hogwarts e me dói muito pensar que posso não te ver mais, que tomaremos caminhos opostos... Mas você pode sempre alegar o fato de termos bebido firewhisky demais... ou simplesmente guardar esse momento somente para nós dois...

- Sev... o que você...?

Lily não pôde completar a pergunta, pois foi calada por um beijo. Um beijo que correspondeu apesar de ter se assustado de início. Um beijo que ambos sabiam que provavelmente não se repetiria mais depois daquela noite. Ele estava certo, tomariam caminhos diferentes, mas, apesar de nenhum ter falado isso para o outro, sabiam que sempre estariam um no coração do outro. A noite deles estava apenas começando.

**Fim**

* * *

**N/A: Espero que tenham gostado. Deixem Review ta? ;***


End file.
